Exemplary Embodiments relate to an image sensor chip. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a method of obtaining image data based on a pixel signal output from one of a color sensor pixel and a motion sensor pixel in an image sensor chip and systems using the method.
A complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor is a sensing device using CMOS. The CMOS image sensor is cheaper than a charge coupled device (CCD) image sensor, and consumes less power than the CCD image sensor. The CMOS image sensor consumes less power than the CCD image sensor because the CMOS image sensor includes smaller elements than the CCD image sensor. In addition, as performance of the CMOS image sensor has improved, the CMOS image sensor is used for electrical appliances, including portable devices, i.e., smart phones and digital cameras.
However, a CMOS image sensor in a mobile environment requires minimum power consumption. Since there is a trade-off relationship between power consumption and performance, it is desired to minimize the power consumption while still maintaining the performance of the CMOS image sensor.